This invention relates to improvements in lawn chairs and, more particularly, to an attachment for a lawn chair to make it mobile.
Lawn chairs are well known and have been used in many different ways over the years. Such a lawn chair typically is made of a frame having a front, lower crosspiece and a rear, lower crosspiece, the crosspieces being engagable with the ground so that the seat or chair portion of the lawn chair will be at the proper height and will have the necessary stability to allow a person to sit comfortably in the chair.
Lawn chairs of the type described typically only are suitable for use as seats. The fact that the front and rear crosspieces are the only parts of a lawn chair which engages the ground and makes them clearly unsuitable for use as a cart for carrying objects, such as ice chests, clothing, swimming gear and the like from place to place. It is advantageous to be able to use a lawn chair of the type described for other purposes other than sitting. Thus, a need exists for improvements in lawn chairs of the type described and the present invention satisfies the need for providing an improvement for a lawn chair.